


Flawless

by PaulineJM



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineJM/pseuds/PaulineJM
Summary: 'งดงาม', 'สง่า', 'ไร้ที่ติ' ... สามคำนี้เป็นอย่างแรกที่นึกถึงยามสายตาสบประสานกับ 'เขา' คนนั้น
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Flawless

รุ่งเช้าวันหยุดของคนวัยทำงานแล้วอย่าง ** _ซอยองโฮ_** กำลังถูกรบกวนด้วยเสียงสั่นครืดจากโทรศัพท์ การเคลื่อนไหวของมันที่มีอย่างต่อเนื่องบอกให้รู้ว่ามีสายเรียกเข้าไม่ใช่ข้อความอย่างที่นึกคิดไว้ตอนแรก แขนยาวที่เคยอยู่ภายใต้ผ้าห่มยื่นไปด้านข้างเพื่อควานหาวัตถุต้นเสียง มือปะป่ายทั่วโต๊ะเล็กข้างเตียงไปเรื่อยโดยไม่คิดจะลืมตาขึ้นดู จนกระทั่งปลายนิ้วสัมผัสได้ถึงการสั่นของสิ่งที่ตามหาจึงคว้ามันมากดรับ

“ว่าไง?”

_[วันนี้แกต้องออกมากับพวกฉันนะเว้ย]_

“ออกไปไหน? วันนี้วันหยุดฉันนะ”

_[ยองโฮ … หนึ่งปีแล้วนะ]_

ยองโฮเงียบเสียงลงทันทีที่จบคำเพื่อน มือที่กำโทรศัพท์อยู่ยังคงแนบมันไว้ข้างหู ทว่าเขาไม่คิดว่าเขารับรู้อะไรหลังจากนั้นได้อีก และเดาเอาว่าคงเงียบนานเกินจนเพื่อนสังเกตได้ถึงได้ถอนหายใจก่อนย้ำคำว่าพวกพ้องของเขาจะยังคงไปรอกันอยู่ที่เดิม ยองโฮได้แต่งึมงำตอบรับกลับไป ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองอยากจะออกไปตามคำชวนจริง ๆ หรือเปล่า

ถึงตอนนี้ต่อให้อยากนอนต่อก็คงหลับไม่ลงแล้วล่ะ

ขายาวภายใต้กางเกงวอร์มสีเทาก้าวออกจากห้องนอนตรงไปยังครัวเพื่อชงกาแฟ มือข้างซ้ายจับหูแก้วเพื่อยกขึ้นจิบของเหลวภายในยามเดินออกไปหน้าบ้าน กล่องไปรษณีย์มีกระดาษโผล่ออกเรียกให้เขาไปคว้ามันมา นอกจากจดหมายของแม่กับเพื่อนอย่างละฉบับก็มีใบเรียกเก็บเงินค่าไฟฟ้า

เมื่อหวนกลับมาในห้องนั่งเล่นเขาจึงวางแก้วกาแฟลงบนโต๊ะกระจก ทิ้งตัวลงบนเบาะหนังสีครีมของโซฟาตัวยาวก่อนที่จะเลือกหยิบใบชำระค่าไฟขึ้นมาดูก่อน เมื่อเห็นว่าจำนวนมันยังคงเพิ่มขึ้นเป็นเท่าตัวจากปกติจึงได้แต่ถอนหายใจ

หลังจากเปิดอ่านข้อความด้านในของจดหมายทั้งสองฉบับยองโฮก็ได้แต่ยิ้มออกมา เนื้อความคล้าย ๆ กัน บอกเล่าถึงว่าชีวิตประจำวันในต่างแดนเป็นอย่างไร พบเจอใครบ้าง มีเรื่องสุขหรือทุกข์อะไรที่ต้องการแบ่งปัน และถึงแม้จะอยู่ไกลกัน แม้ว่าจะเป็นคนละคน ทว่าทั้งสองฉบับมีหนึ่งสิ่งที่เหมือนกันคือการที่ทั้งคู่รับรู้สถานการณ์ของเขา

รับรู้ว่า _‘คนสำคัญ’_ ของเขาได้หายไปจากโลกของทั้งครอบครัวและคนรู้จักรอบตัวเป็นเวลาหนึ่งปีเต็มแล้ว

สุดท้าย…จนได้สินะ

“เฮ้ย มันมาว่ะ” กลุ่มเพื่อนของยองโฮจำนวนสี่ถึงห้าคนต่างหันมาร้องเรียกเสียงดังยามเห็นเขาเดินเข้ามาในบาร์แห่งนี้ ยองโฮเองได้แต่ส่งยิ้มไปให้และทักทายกันตามประสาเพื่อนสนิท

จริง ๆ แล้วเขายังหาคำตอบให้ตัวเองไม่ได้เลยด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไมถึงเลือกที่จะออกมา เพราะเขารู้ดีอยู่แก่ใจว่าถ้าตอบรับคำชวนเพื่อน สิ่งที่เขาจะได้รับและรู้สึกก็คือความเจ็บปวด

“ไอ้นี่ แค่ออกมาเที่ยวกับเพื่อนแค่นี้ถึงกับต้องใส่สูทมาเลยเหรอวะ”

“มัน…ชินน่ะ”

“แหงดิ วัน ๆ มันทำแต่งาน นี่ออกมาเที่ยวกับพวกเรานับครั้งได้เลยมั้งเนี่ย”

“ก็ไม่รู้สึกอยากออกมาสังสรรค์นี่หว่า”

“แต่ก็ไม่เห็นต้องหมกตัวอยู่แต่ในบ้าน หัดติดต่อเพื่อนฝูงซะบ้าง เป็นห่วงนะเว้ย”

“ไม่เห็นมีอะไรต้องห่วงเลย”

“ไม่ห่วงได้ไง ก็ตั้งแต่ ** _แจฮยอน…_** ”

เสียงเพื่อนของเขาถูกกลืนหายไปเมื่อเพื่อนคนอื่น ๆ รีบยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก บางคนเอ็ดด่า บางคนได้แต่ส่ายหัว ทว่าสีหน้าและแววตาของทุกคนแสดงออกมาเหมือนกันทั้งหมด

…เสียใจ

แม้แต่ยองโฮเองที่รู้ดีว่าอะไรเป็นอะไรยังลมหายใจสะดุด เพราะชื่อของคนสำคัญของเขาที่ไม่ได้ยินจากปากคนอื่นมาเนิ่นนานมันทำให้เขา..คิดถึง

ซอยองโฮคิดถึงจองแจฮยอน

_“นี่แจฮยอนเพื่อนสมัยเด็กของฉัน วันนี้แม่มันอนุญาตให้ออกมาเที่ยวได้เลยขอติดมาด้วย”_

_เสียงเซ็งแซ่ดังขึ้นทันทีที่จบคำแนะนำของเพื่อนคนหนึ่ง แต่ละคนต่างรีบเข้าไปแนะนำตัวให้กับอีกฝ่ายจนดูน่าเหนื่อยใจ หากแต่ริมฝีปากแดงบนใบหน้าขาวเนียนนั่นกลับยกยิ้มรับอย่างจริงใจ พวกเขาแต่ละคนไม่เคยมีใครออกปากออกตัวว่าสนใจในเพศชายด้วยกันเอง แต่เมื่อพิจารณาเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้าอย่างดีแล้วก็หาคำตอบได้ไม่ยากว่าทำไมจองแจฮยอนถึงได้ตกเป็นเป้าสายตาและดึงดูดความสนใจของใครหลายคน_

_ต้องยอมรับเลยว่าองค์ประกอบของอวัยวะทุกส่วนบนร่างกายแจฮยอน ตั้งแต่ดวงตาใสเป็นประกาย จมูกรับกับรูปหน้าอย่างธรรมชาติ ริมฝีปากสวยแดงอย่างคนสุขภาพดี แขนยาวมีกล้ามเนื้ออย่างคนรักษาสุขภาพ ขาเรียวยาวแต่ไม่เก้งก้าง ที่ถึงแม้บางส่วนจะอยู่ใต้เนื้อผ้าพอดีตัวแต่เดาได้ไม่ยากว่าคงสวยงามน่าดู และทั้งหมดนั่นมันช่างดู…สมบูรณ์แบบ_

_ราวกับประติมากรรมชิ้นงามที่ถูกรังสรรค์อย่างบรรจง_

_…งดงาม_

_…สง่า_

_…ไร้ที่ติ_

_คนคนนี้มีครบทุกอย่าง…ราวกับพระเจ้าลำเอียง_

_“เรายังไม่รู้ชื่อของนายเลยนะ” เสียงทุ้มแต่นุ่มน่าฟังดึงเขาออกจากภวังค์_

_แก้มเนียนที่บุ๋มลงยามริมฝีปากยกยิ้มนั่นตรึงสายตาเขาไว้ ทั้งที่เป็นแค่การยกมุมปากทั้งสองข้างขึ้นจนเรียกมันว่ารอยยิ้ม แต่มันกลับทำให้ก้อนเนื้อในอกซ้ายของยองโฮพองโต มันดูอบอุ่น นุ่มนวล ละมุนอย่างบอกไม่ถูก มันเป็นความประทับใจแรกที่เขาไม่เคยสัมผัสมาก่อน_

_ถ้าจะใช้คำว่า ‘รักแรกพบ’ จะมากเกินไปหรือเปล่านะ_

_“ยองโฮ ซอยองโฮ”_

_“เราแจฮยอนนะ จอง-แจ-ฮยอน ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก”_

_หลังจากนั้นไม่กี่เดือนยองโฮและแจฮยอนก็ตัดสินใจคบกัน เจ้าตัวเพื่อนที่พาแจฮยอนมาแนะนำถึงกับออกปากฝากฝังและยื่นคำขาดหากเขาทำเพื่อนสมัยเด็กเจ็บ เขาได้แต่หัวเราะแต่รับคำเป็นมั่นเหมาะ ส่วนแจฮยอนก็ได้แต่ยิ้มรับพร้อมแก้มอมชมพูที่ดูจะขึ้นสีระเรื่อมากกว่าเดิม แน่นอนล่ะว่าคนอื่น ๆ ที่ไม่เข้าตาคนตัวขาวก็ได้แต่คอตกโอดครวญกันไป_

_ถ้านับตั้งแต่เริ่มความสัมพันธ์ตอนยังเป็นนักศึกษาปีสองก็เท่ากับพวกเขาสองคนคบกันได้สามปี มีสุข มีทุกข์ มีหัวเราะ มีเศร้า กระนั้นทุกอย่างก็ยังราบรื่นไปได้ด้วยดี จนกระทั่งหนึ่งปีก่อน…_

“เหม่ออะไรของแกวะยองโฮ” มือที่โบกไปมาตรงหน้ารวมถึงเสียงเรียกที่ค่อย ๆ ดังเข้าโสตประสาทดึงให้ใจที่ลอยไปไกลถึงสี่ปีกลับมาอยู่ที่ปัจจุบัน เขากระพริบตาปริบก่อนสายตาจะปรับโฟกัสเพื่อจะเห็นว่าสายตาทุกคู่มองมาที่เขาอย่างเป็นกังวล

“ว่าไงนะ?”

“มาเที่ยวแล้วใจลอยไปไหน”

ยองโฮยิ้ม แค่นหัวเราะ

“เฮ้อ ไม่น่าถาม จริง ๆ ก็พอจะรู้อยู่อะนะ” มือข้างหนึ่งของเพื่อนเขายื่นมาตบลงบนบ่าเบา ๆ

“แล้วนั่น…” คำพูดที่ขาดหายไปถูกแทนที่ด้วยนิ้วซึ่งชี้มายังเนคไทบนคอของเขา ซึ่งเขาเดาเอาว่าคงนั่งจับและลูบมันอยู่ตลอดเวลาจนเพื่อนสังเกตเห็นได้

“นี่…ได้มาจากแจฮยอนน่ะ”

ถึงแม้ระยะเวลาจะผ่านมาเป็นปี หากแต่ทุกคนที่อยู่ตรงนี้ยังคิดถึงเพื่อนตัวขาวน่ารักอยู่เสมอ สีหน้าและแววตาบ่งบอกได้ชัดเจน และก็ยังจำได้ดีว่านอกจากพวกเขาแล้ว ทั้งพ่อและแม่ของแจฮยอนนั้นใจสลายขนาดไหน

ยองโฮเข้าใจดีว่าการไม่มีแจฮยอนมันเจ็บปวดแค่ไหน

“แต่ยองโฮ แกแม่งโชคดีว่ะที่ได้แจฮยอนไป คนอะไรวะผิวงี้ขาวซะ ปากงี้แดง โคตรน่ารั-…”

**ผัวะ!**

แทบไม่ต้องรอให้สิ้นคำ นิ้วทั้งห้าที่กำเป็นหมัดแน่นของเขาก็ปะทะเข้ากับใบหน้าของคนพูดเต็มแรง คนถูกต่อยแทบหงายตกเก้าอี้ดีที่เพื่อนคนอื่นปรี่เข้าไปประคอง ในขณะที่บางส่วนก็รีบเข้ามาดึงเขาไว้

“กล้า…ดียังไง” ยองโฮเค้นเสียงแข็งรอดไรฟัน อารมณ์ความรู้สึกถูกกดลงลึกแต่ความมหาศาลของมันก็ทำให้เขาต้องใช้ความพยายามมากถึงขีดสุด ทว่ากลายเป็นว่าเขากำลังพูดกับความว่างเปล่า เพราะตัวคนโดนต่อยนั้นสลบไปแล้ว

“มันคงเมาแล้วก็พูดไปเรื่อย มันไม่ได้ตั้งใจหรอก”

“ใจเย็น ๆ พวกฉันรู้ว่าแก…ยังเสียใจ”

เขาไม่ได้พูดอะไรตอบกลับไปอีก นอกจากหันหลังเดินจากมา

_“อะไร ทำไมหน้าบูดอย่างนั้นล่ะ” แจฮยอนถามเสียงใสเมื่อเห็นหน้ามู่ทู่ของเขา_

_“มีแต่คนมอง ไม่รู้ตัวหรือไง” เขาตอบก่อนเบือนหน้าหนี แต่ก็รับรู้ได้จากทางหางตาว่าอีกคนกำลังฉีกยิ้มกว้าง_

_“หึง”_

_“ทำไมมั่นใจจัง”_

_“ก็เพราะยองโฮรักเรา และเราก็รักยองโฮไง”_

_“มั่วเอาเองหรือเปล่าเนี่ย” เขาแหย่ สีหน้าที่เริ่มดีขึ้นของเขาทำให้แจฮยอนยิ้มกว้าง ทั้งตาและปาก นิ้วชี้จิ้มจึก ๆ เบา ๆ ตรงหว่างคิ้ว_

_“ไม่มั่วหรอก ก็ยองโฮไม่ขมวดคิ้วแล้ว” เขาคว้ามือขาวข้างเดียวกันนั้นมากุมไว้ ประทับจูบแผ่วเบาลงบนหลังมือโดยที่เจ้าของมันไม่คิดจะดึงออกหรือขัดเขิน_

_“งั้นแจฮยอนว่าไงเราก็ว่าตามนั้น ถ้าบอกว่ารัก…ก็คือรักนั่นแหละ”_

ยองโฮก้าวเข้าบ้านด้วยสีหน้าที่ดีขึ้นกว่าตอนเดินออกมาจากบาร์ ในตอนนั้นเขาจำได้ว่าไม่ได้พูดอะไรไม่แม้แต่จะเอ่ยคำลา ทำเพียงแค่หันหลังแล้วทิ้งเพื่อนพ้องของเขาไว้ตรงนั้น เขารู้ดีว่าทุกคนเป็นห่วงเขาแค่ไหนในช่วงหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมา แม้แต่พ่อแม่ของแจฮยอนเองก็ยังมีเอ่ยคำชวนให้ไปร่วมโต๊ะอาหารกับพวกท่านบ้างเป็นครั้งคราว เขาเคยไปอยู่ไม่กี่ครั้ง แต่นอกจากนั้นก็แทบจะปฏิเสธตลอด

เพราะมันเจ็บปวด

**เจ็บปวด…ที่ต้องห่างจากแจฮยอน**

เพื่อนทุกคนของเขา เพื่อนสมัยเด็กของแจฮยอน พ่อแม่ของแจฮยอน ทุกคน…เป็นห่วง และช่วยกันออกตามหาแจฮยอนตั้งแต่รับรู้ได้ว่ามีบางอย่างผิดปกติ แจฮยอนขาดการติดต่อกับทุกคนเป็นเวลาสองอาทิตย์ นั่นทำให้ทุกคนไม่คิดอยู่เฉย

เวลาค่อย ๆ ผ่านไป การตามหาแจฮยอนดูจะไม่ประสบความสำเร็จ ยิ่งค้นหา…ยิ่งไกลออกไป ยองโฮเองก็ออกไปด้วยบ้างเมื่อเพื่อนเอ่ยปากถาม ทว่าเขาไม่ค่อยทุกข์ร้อนในอย่างที่ทุกคนคิด เพราะตัวเขานั้นรู้ดี…

รู้ดีว่าแจฮยอนอยู่ที่ไหน

ขายาวพาเจ้าของมันตรงเข้าห้องนอน ยองโฮรู้สึกอยากพักผ่อน อะไรหลายอย่างที่พบเจอในวันนี้มันทำให้เขาอ่อนล้า เขาต้องการพักและต้องการกำลังใจ ทว่าเตียงนอนที่เพียงแค่มองผ่านยังรับรู้ได้ว่าฟูกมันคงนิ่มน่าดูกลับถูกเขาเมินเฉย เขาเดินเลยผ่านมันไปยังตู้เสื้อผ้า

ไอเย็นที่ลอดผ่านตู้เสื้อผ้าขนาดไม่ใหญ่มากนักแบบสองประตูทำให้เขายิ้ม เขาเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้าออกและดันอาภรณ์ที่แขวนอยู่ให้แยกออกเป็นสองฝั่ง เว้นช่องว่างตรงกลางไว้เผื่อให้เขาเห็น…ประตูอีกบานหนึ่ง

และเมื่อยองโฮยื่นมือไปเปิดมัน

**_“เรากลับมาแล้ว…แจฮยอน”_ **

_“ยองโฮมีเหตุผลหน่อยสิ”_

_“ทำไมต้องมี แจฮยอนให้เบอร์มันไปใช่ไหม”_

_“เราให้ แต่นั่นมันเพราะเรื่องงานนะ”_

_“แล้วไม่เห็นเหรอว่ามันมองแจฮยอนแบบไหนน่ะ!”_

_“แต่เราไม่ได้คิดอะไร ยองโฮไม่ไว้ใจเราเหรอ”_

_“เรา..เรา … ต่อไปนี้แจฮยอนห้ามออกไปจากห้องนี้อีก”_

_“อะไรนะ?!”_

_“ห้ามออกไปเจอใคร ห้ามติดต่อกับใคร ห้ามสบตา ห้าม…อย่าให้ใครได้เห็นแจฮยอนอีก”_

_“ยองโฮกำลังทำเรากลัวนะ เรา..เราจะกลับบ้านแล้ว”_

_“ไม่นะ ห้ามไปจากเรา จะไม่ให้…แจฮยอนไปไหนทั้งนั้น!”_

_ยองโฮมองคนตัวเล็กกว่าที่สะดุ้งเพราะเสียงตวาดลั่น ร่างกายสั่นเทิ้มและนัยน์ตาสั่นระริกด้วยความหวาดหวั่น ขาเรียวยาวคู่นั้นขยับถอยเมื่อเขาก้าวเข้าหา ก่อนที่แจฮยอนจะตัดสินใจวิ่งผ่านเขาเพื่อจะไปที่ประตู ทว่า…_

**_แกร๊ก_ **

_เพราะเขาอยู่ใกล้ประตูมากกว่า เพราะเขาขายาวกว่า และเพราะเขาไวกว่า การก้าวถอยยาว ๆ ไม่กี่ก้าวจึงทำให้เอื้อมมือไปข้างหลังเพื่อล็อกประตูได้ก่อนที่แจฮยอนจะวิ่งมาถึง_

_“เรารัก..แจฮยอนนะ”_

_“ไม่ยองโฮ นี่มันไม่ใช่ความรักอีกแล้ว”_

หลังบานประตูด้านในตู้เสื้อผ้าคือห้องสี่เหลี่ยมจัตุรัสขนาดไม่ใหญ่นัก ผนังห้องและพื้นเป็นสีขาวทั้งหมด นอกจากความเย็นในอุณหภูมิที่ต่ำมากจากเครื่องทำความเย็นซึ่งแผ่ไปทั่วห้องบอกให้รู้ว่าห้องนี้มีการใช้งาน ก็คือเตียงสีขาวสะอาดตรงกลางห้องนั่น…ซึ่งบนนั้นก็มีร่างซีดเซียวที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยงดงามราวกับงานประติมากรรมที่ยองโฮรักนักรักหนานอนอยู่

…ร่างไร้ชีวิตของจองแจฮยอน

จำได้ไหม?

… _เลือกหยิบใบชำระค่าไฟขึ้นมาดูก่อน เมื่อเห็นว่าจำนวนมันยังคงเพิ่มขึ้นเป็นเท่าตัวจากปกติจึงได้แต่ถอนหายใจ_

**_แต่แล้วเขาก็ต้องยิ้มออกมาอย่างอดไม่ได้ เพราะแจฮยอนต้องใช้ความเย็น เพราะแจฮยอนชอบความเย็น_ **

_…จริง ๆ แล้วเขายังหาคำตอบให้ตัวเองไม่ได้เลยด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไมถึงเลือกที่จะออกมา เพราะเขารู้ดีอยู่แก่ใจว่าถ้าตอบรับคำชวนเพื่อน สิ่งที่เขาจะได้รับและรู้สึกก็คือความเจ็บปวด_

**_เจ็บปวดเมื่อต้องห่างจากแจฮยอน_ **

_…แม้แต่ยองโฮเองที่รู้ดีว่าอะไรเป็นอะไรยังลมหายใจสะดุด เพราะชื่อของคนสำคัญของเขาที่ไม่ได้ยินจากปากคนอื่นมาเนิ่นนานมันทำให้เขา..คิดถึง_

**_เขาคิดถึงร่างไร้ลมหายใจของแจฮยอนที่อยู่ที่บ้าน_ **

ยองโฮยกยิ้มกว้างเมื่อเขาเห็นคนรักยังคงนอนรอเขาอย่างทุกครั้ง เขาก้าวเข้าไปใกล้เตียงและล้มตัวลงนอนข้างแจฮยอนบนฟูกนุ่ม ยกมือขึ้นไล้ไปตามใบหน้าซีดที่เคยเนียนอมชมพู ดวงตาเป็นประกายซึ่งถูกบดบังด้วยเปลือกตาและจะไม่มีวันเปิดขึ้นอีก จมูกได้รูปสวยที่ไม่เคยมีอากาศเข้าออกเพื่อต่อชีวิตมาเป็นเวลาหนึ่งปี ริมฝีปากเย็นชืดที่ครั้งหนึ่งแดงสวยและมักจะมอบรอยยิ้มให้เขาเสมอ แม้ทุกอย่างจะไม่ใช่อย่างที่มันเคยเป็น แต่ยองโฮก็มีความสุขกับมันจนไม่อยากผละไปไหน

นิ้วเรียวของยองโฮชะงักกึกเมื่อไล้มาถึงลำคอที่ปรากฏให้เห็นรอยช้ำอยู่รอบคอ…

_…คำพูดที่ขาดหายไปถูกแทนที่ด้วยนิ้วซึ่งชี้มายังเนคไทบนคอของเขา ซึ่งเขาเดาเอาว่าคงนั่งจับและลูบมันอยู่ตลอดเวลาจนเพื่อนสังเกตเห็นได้_ _  
__“นี่…ได้มาจากแจฮยอนน่ะ”_

**_ได้มาจากแจฮยอนยามเขาใช้มันริดรอนอากาศในปอดของเจ้าของมันซึ่งสวมในวันนั้น_ **

_“ไม่ยองโฮ นี่มันไม่ใช่ความรักอีกแล้ว”_

_นัยน์ตาของยองโฮเศร้าและหม่นลง ก่อนจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นวาวโรจน์ในพริบตาเดียว เขาก้าวตรงเข้าหาคนที่ถอยกรูดจนสามารถคว้าท่อนแขนขาวได้ แจฮยอนตัวแข็งทื่อและลมหายใจสะดุดเมื่อถูกกระชากเข้าหา ก่อนที่ร่างเล็กกว่าจะออกแรงเพื่อหลีกหนีจากพันธนาการนี้ ทว่ายิ่งดิ้นเขาก็ยิ่งออกแรงมากขึ้น และเมื่อแจฮยอนกรีดร้อง…มันช่วยไม่ได้จริง ๆ_

_เพียงไม่นานร่างที่เคยมีชีวิตชีวาก็แน่นิ่งไร้ลมหายใจ_

_ยองโฮกระซิบแผ่วเบา “ไม่มีแจฮยอน เราอยู่ไม่ได้นะรู้ไหม”_

_…ทั้งพ่อและแม่ของแจฮยอนนั้นใจสลายขนาดไหน ยองโฮเข้าใจดีว่าการไม่มีแจฮยอนมันเจ็บปวดแค่ไหน_

**_เพราะเขาเข้าใจดี ถึงทำให้แจฮยอนคิดไปจากเขาไม่ได้อีก_ **

_…“กล้า…ดียังไง” ยองโฮเค้นเสียงแข็งรอดไรฟัน อารมณ์ความรู้สึกถูกกดลงลึกแต่ความมหาศาลของมันก็ทำให้เขาต้องใช้ความพยายามมากถึงขีดสุด_

**_อารมณ์คุกรุ่นที่เพื่อนเขาเข้าใจไปว่าคือความเสียใจแทบจะทะลุปรอท กล้าดียังไงถึงพูดถึงแจฮยอนของเขาแบบนั้น_ **

**_แจฮยอนซึ่งเป็นสมบัติของยองโฮ_ **

“เฮ้อ วันนี้เราเจอเพื่อนมาล่ะ ทุกคนยังคิดถึงแจฮยอนอยู่รู้หรือเปล่า ทุกคนเป็นห่วงเราตอนแจฮยอนหายไป แต่เรามีความสุขดี เพราะเรามีแจฮยอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ เราเสมอไง”

เขาลูบแก้มคนนอนแน่นิ่งไปมาแผ่วเบา แม้อุณหภูมิในห้องจะทำให้เขาเริ่มสั่นสะท้าน แต่เขาไม่สนใจ ตอนนี้เขาแค่อยากอยู่ใกล้ ๆ แจฮยอน

ยองโฮอยากอยู่ใกล้ ๆ กับคนที่เขารัก

“เรารักแจฮยอนนะ”

ซอยองโฮหลงรักจองแจฮยอน

หลงใหลในความไร้ที่ติขององค์ประกอบทุกส่วนของแจฮยอน

หวงจนไม่อยากให้ใครได้เห็นว่าแจฮยอนของเขานั้นงดงามขนาดไหน

และจองแจฮยอนก็จะเป็นประติมากรรมที่สมบูรณ์แบบของซอยองโฮคนเดียว จากนี้…

_…และตลอดไป_


End file.
